How To Torture Wyatt Cain In One Easy Step
by Buffybot76
Summary: Tin Man fic. In which DG eats a Cadsbury Creme Egg and Cain, well... you'll see. CDG


_**How To Torture Wyatt Cain - In One Easy Step**_

_**By: Buffybot76**_

He tried not to look, really he did.

But, damn it, every time he tried, his eyes managed to find their way back to the gazebo where DG sat. He didn't know how she'd managed it, but DG had somehow talked the Queen into allowing Azkadellia to open a Travel Storm in order for her to get a few things. Things she'd said were essential if she were to readjust to living back in the O.Z. One of those 'essentials' happened to be a small egg-shaped candy that the youngest princess had called a 'Cads Berry'. DG now sat in the gazebo swing happily eating the chocolate confection.

And, _**oh, **_how she ate it...

Cain desperately tore his gaze away once again. Shifting uncomfortably, his jaw clenched when he heard her low moan of contentment that, once again, drew his eyes back in her direction. They widened as he caught sight of that pink little tongue darting out to catch the sticky, white substance that was now clinging to her bottom lip. His hands clenched his belt, where they'd been hooked as she drew the dark shell back to her mouth. He knew what was coming. He'd wondered earlier, when after she'd unwrapped it, she had simply bitten the top off of the egg. Then she'd slipped her tongue inside the small hole she'd made and had totally blown his mind.

_'Guh...' _ His mind supplied helplessly, and Cain had to agree. The girl was trying to kill him, he was sure of it.

That glorious little muscle was slithering further inside the opening, seeking out the gooey sweetness and DG's eyes were rolled back as if she were having the biggest orgasm of her life... or so it seemed. Cain barely managed to muffle the groan that snuck up on him as that thought came to mind.

Finally, DG withdrew her tongue from inside the candy and proceeded to eat the hollowed shell. '_Thank, God!'_ Cain thought, thankful that his torture was finally over. The relief was short-lived, however, when DG reached into her jacket pocket and produced another one of the damned things!

"Shit," he cursed under his breath, immediately drawing his hat down to hide his eyes when DG shot a look in his direction, having obviously heard him.

"What was that, Mr. Cain?"

"Nothing, Princess." he replied, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the railing where he stood beside the gazebo. DG shrugged and returned to her candy, skillfully peeling the shiny, yet colorful, wrapping away before devouring the confection in exactly the same way. Cain knew he was reaching his breaking point. He was going to have to stop her before he wound up embarrassing himself. Or worse, acting on the raging impulse that was beginning to consume him.

He watched, his mouth hung open in slack-jawed awe as her tongue darted out again and then suddenly DG's eyes shifted to looked in his direction. He startled, having been caught looking, and when a mischevious grin spread across DG's face, he quickly diverted his gaze toward the lake, his mind seriously contemplating making a run for it.

Before he could make a decision, however, DG was standing in front of him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cain. I just realized that I've been awfully selfish." she began, that mischevious smile still in place. His eyes widened when she held up a candy egg that had been split in half , her tongue taking a lazy swipe right up its center before she offered it up to him with a knowing look in her eyes. "Wanna taste?"

Cain took a moment to compose himself and devise a game plan. After all, he figured, all was fair in love and war and this... This was most _**definitely **_war. Their eyes locked as his hand came up to swiftly capture the wrist of the hand holding the egg and brought it to his mouth. His touch sent a shock straight to DG's core and instantly wiped away that blasted smirk as a gasp escaped her lips.

His tongue slowly slipped past his lips and took the same path that hers had, tasting the sweet filling that had earlier enraptured DG's tastebuds. He was pleased to hear a low moan escape her lips as he used his tongue to scoop out the rest of the filling. He never released her gaze, willing her eyes to stay focused on his in order to watch the emotions play across them as he parted his lips wider in order to take the candy out of her hand with just his mouth.

DG could feel her entire body heating up as she watched Cain consume the creme egg. Honestly, she hadn't actually thought he would play along when she'd offered him a bite. This turn of events surprised the hell out of her and now, she had no idea what to do next. She was reduced to helpless panting as the Tin Man of her dreams proceeded to slip her fingers into his mouth, one at a time, and slowly suck the chocolate from each and every one.

DG's brain was screaming at her that this had to be a dream. Her Tin Man would never do something so utterly sexual out in the open, where anyone could see. Her breath hitched as his lips trapped her ring finger within the warm confines of his mouth and his tongue quickly circled the digit. Cain knew the effect he was having on her and made sure to draw out the torture to its fullest by applying gentle suction on her finger and wringing another moan from her throat. When he finally stepped back and released her wrist, DG thought she would melt into a puddle of goo right there.

_'Turnabout's fair play,' _Cain thought as he observed the dazed look in DG's eyes. "You okay, Princess?" he asked, his voice dark and husky.

Being unable to form words, the princess could only nod and try to shake the cobwebs out of her head. When that proved to be impossible, she did the only thing her lust-filled brain could think of to do. Grabbing hold of the front of his vest, DG yanked an unresisting Wyatt Cain forward, capturing his lips with bruising force.

Their tongues met in an enthusiastic fight for dominance as they each attempted to devour the other. Cain's hands settled on DG's hips, drawing her lower half flush against his as her arms slid up from his vest to wrap around his were so caught up in the sensations brought on by their kiss, that neither cared that anyone might come along and see them. Not even when one of his hands slipped boldly down over the curve of her ass, did DG make a move to pull away and break from such a passionate moment.

She urged him on by hooking her leg over his hip, allowing his hand to wander further, slipping between her thighs to settle in the warm cleft it found there. Eventually, it was simple lack of oxygen that prompted them to end the kiss and DG rested her forehead on Cain's heaving chest as they both fought to catch their breaths.

She felt him press a kiss to the top of her head smiled, sighing happily. Oh, she loved how fun it was to torture her Tin Man.


End file.
